


Путь к жизни

by Bronze_soul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Gen, Implied Slash, Minor Character Death, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul





	Путь к жизни

Ноги неприятно холодило, в лопатку впилось что-то острое, а в голове всё не прояснялось. Оглушающая тишина давила на уши, на мозг, на способность здраво мыслить.

Вокруг была кромешная темнота, Мирослав лежал, не в силах пошевелиться, и отчаянно хотел согреться: кончики пальцев уже покалывало от холода.

Даже не узнать, где он, нет, какая разница, где именно ты замёрзнешь до смерти.

Когда он впервые очнулся, то ещё надеялся, что всё это сон, но теперь ему казалось, что это галлюцинации: он никак не мог вспомнить, как очутился здесь. Периодически отключаясь от голода, Мирослав совсем вымотался, каждый раз впадая во всё большее отчаянье. Странный кошмар не хотел его выпускать.

Мирослав вздрогнул. Где-то звякнула цепь. Шевелиться стало легче, туман в голове потихоньку рассеивался. Медленно приподнявшись на локтях, Мирослав поднял голову на свет. Которого раньше здесь точно не было.

Напротив него, вцепившись костлявыми руками в прутья, сидело нечто. Мирослав отскочил назад, врезавшись спиной в металлическую сетку, и тяжело сполз на пол. Существо выпучило на него глаза, из рта тонкой струйкой стекала слюна.

Мирослав подтянул ноги к груди и обнял себя за плечи. Теперь его било не только от холода.  
Нечто точно было человеком. Когда-то. При свете маленькой свечи Мирослав разглядел рёбра, в некоторых местах проткнувшие кожу. Выглядело это так, будто скелет запаковали в мешок, и выкачали слишком много воздуха, а потом заставили эту жуткую конструкцию двигаться. Ходить оно уже точно не могло.

Секунду Мирослав порадовался, что может. Но радость быстро улетучилась, потому что идти было некуда. Со всех четырёх сторон были ржавые решётки не больше четырёх метров в длину.

Единственный источник света — огарок в подсвечнике, неизвестно откуда взявшийся, стоял рядом с существом. Мирослав решил пододвинуть его поближе. Костлявая рука резко дернулась вперед и схватила его за волосы. Мирослав дернулся, но не получил ничего, кроме боли.

— Воды… — прошипело существо, ослабшая рука отпустила волосы, и упало, потеряв последние силы.

_Задетый подсвечник покачнулся, и огонёк потух в растопленном воске._  
Только сейчас, в заново накатившей тьме, Мирослав ощутил скребущую сухость в горле. Он зашёлся надрывным кашлем. В таком холоде было легко получить воспаление лёгких.  
Когда кашель наконец отступил, и Мирослав смог открыть глаза, с другой стороны решётки на него взволнованно смотрел Егор. _В руке у него был подсвечник с целой свечой._  
Мирослав подскочил на ноги и бросился к преграде. Тепло знакомых рук самую малость успокоило бушующий шторм паники. Несколько мгновений они, ещё дрожа от беспокойства за чужую жизнь, пытались убедиться, что и правда видят друг друга. Ни один не знал, с чего начать разговор, в такой безумной ситуации.

— Я нашёл ещё где-то восемь таких клеток, пока дошёл до тебя, — всё же начал Егор.

— Ещё… восемь? — Мирослав похолодел. Что тут происходит? Егор несколько раз нервно кивнул.

— Я надеялся, что найду тебя не здесь внутри, а среди тех, кто ходит, — печально прошептал он. — Там много людей со свечами, кто-то ходит и ищет, кто-то сидит возле клеток, некоторые даже пытаются залезть внутрь.

Мирослав медленно переваривал информацию. Что за ужасное место.

— Почти никто из них не говорит, но я узнал, что в клетки отправляют еду. Зачем — никто не знает, но… здесь много таких… — Егор тяжело выдохнул, но так и смог сказать «трупов», и лишь кивнул на скелет, лежащий рядом.

Они медленно сели и привалились к прутьям с разных сторон, переплетя пальцы, чтобы быть уверенными: единственный близкий человек здесь, всё ещё здесь.

Прошло несколько дней. Еда действительно попадала в клетку: откуда-то сверху на канате спускалась коробка. Еды в ней было едва-едва на одного человека. Ко всему прочему, канат обрубали, и он неминуемо падал на голову. Каждый раз Мирослав терял сознание от этих ударов. Стоило упустить канаты из поля зрения, они бесследно исчезали.

Пару раз в коробке, кроме хлеба, крошечных кусков мяса и баночек с водой, они находили свечи и зажигалки. Остаться без света им не грозило.

На третий день, хотя дни они считали очень условно, Егор предложил какой-никакой, но план. По его словам, клетки находились на примерно одинаковом расстоянии, и если запастись едой, может можно и дойти до стены, должна же она быть где-то. Мирослав согласился: бездействие убивало его сильнее, чем голод.

Следующие двенадцать пайков они делили на четыре части, одну из которых съедали пополам. Двигаться стало намного тяжелее.

Наконец они соорудили ёмкость для еды (коробки были чересчур хлипкими и разваливались, когда их открывали), и Егор пошёл в сторону, которую они назвали «Та, где скелет».

Огонёк медленно поглотила чернота. Мирослав.измерял время постукиваниями по решётке.  
Через тридцать пять постукиваний тишина стала давить на него, все предыдущие дни они заводили разговор, как только в ушах начинало звенеть. Говорить в пустоту значило начать сходить с ума. Вместо разговора Мирослав обозвал оставшиеся три стороны: «Та, что ближе к огарку», «Та, что дальше от всего» и «Пустая».

Спустя ещё полтораста постукиваний с пустой стороны подполз человек. _Свеча догорала._ Когда Мирослав пригляделся, у него подогнулись ноги, а из горла вырвался хриплый вскрик. Все руки у человека были изранены, вместо правого глаза на лице красовалось пустое место. Из темноты за ним тянулась кровавая дорожка.

Обеих ног не было.

— Помогите… — захлёбываясь слезами, пробормотал он.

Руки у Мирослава крупно дрожали, он не мог отвести глаз от потухающей свечи. Сейчас она потухнет, и он опять останется в темноте.

Только теперь с двумя трупами рядом.

Разбудил его надрывающийся шёпот Егора. Тот едва не плакал.

Когда оба более менее успокоились, Егор оттащил безногого в темноту, и рассказал о том, что удалось найти.

А результаты радовали не особо: пройдя четыре клетки, Егор и правда нашёл стену. Он вернулся к последней клетке, повернул направо и через три клетки обнаружил вторую стену. По пути на него несколько раз напали голодающие, от которых убежать оказалось не так легко, как казалось с первого взгляда. Поэтому вернуться пришлось раньше.

Тем не менее новая информация разжигала надежду.

Из следующих «вылазок» они узнали, что с двух оставшихся сторон было по две клетки. Того выходило сорок два заключённых.

Но исследовать удалось только три стены: когда Егор подошёл ко второй клетке с пустой стороны, в его ногу мёртвой хваткой вцепилась чья-то рука. человек в клетке умолял его не ходить в эту сторону. Просил возвращаться. Забыть про эту идею со стеной и выходом. Тонкие руки не отпускали его, пока он не согласился. Проделать такое с другими клетками не удалось — в каждой сидел обезумевший, твердивший о гибели, которая настигнет всех. Обе стены в какой-то момент обрывались, и идти наобум было тем же самоубийством.

Узнав всё это, Мирослав был категорически против любых похождений к неизвестной стене.

Но когда однажды еды стало приходить меньше, Егор, не обсуждая ничего, ушёл к «пустой» стене, пока Мирослав спал.

За время пока его не было Мирослав чуть не сошёл с ума окончательно. Ему постоянно слышался голос Егора, и он бросался к прутьям, чтобы увидеть хоть что-то. Один раз с пустой стороны приплёлся человек.

_Свеча у него была без подсвечника._

Он рассказал, что потерял подсвечник, когда пытался пройти через «Смерть». Так он называл субстанцию, которая не пропускала свет. А как только ты к ней приближаешься, она забирает часть тебя. Мирослав не мог и слова вымолвить на такое заявление. Где-то там ходит Егор и… Он ведь ещё ходит?

Ещё одним открытием стали слова человека о том, что свечи являются частью всех ходящих. Нет свечи, нет жизни. На вопрос о том, почему он так решил, человек заскрипел леденящим душу хохотом и поднял на Мирослава окровавленное лицо.

— «Смерть». Она даёт тебе ответ на любой вопрос. Но цена вопроса… может быть любая.  
С этими словами он ушёл обратно.

Мирослав вспомнил все свечи: и крошечный огарок, и догорающую половину свечи. А Егор? Он взял запасную свечу, когда ушёл?

Только подумав об этом, Мирослав вскочил на ноги. Нужно было что-то делать! Нужно было найти его! Нужно! Нужно!

В чём смысл выбраться одному?! Нельзя всё так оставлять!

Мирослав собрал все имеющиеся свечи и зажигалки и положил их ближе к решётке. Внутри теплилась надежда, что теперь его исхудавшие плечи пролезут между прутьями. Железо расцарапало кожу, но эта маленькая свобода перебила всю боль.

С непривычки ходить было тяжело, и Мирослав выдохся дойдя только до первой клетки. Внутри было пусто, но рядом с ней лежало несколько человек. Ни у одного из них не было свечи.

Когда Мирослав смог подняться на ноги, ему опять послышался голос Егора. Он бездумно пошёл вперёд.

Только бы найти его. Только бы отыскать. Только бы он ещё был жив.  
Мирослав подумал, что ему опять кажется, когда из темноты вышел Егор. Невредимый. Совершенно точно невредимый. Еле передвигающий ноги, но живой.

Егор удивлённо застыл, а Мирослав, сделав несколько отчаянных шагов, чуть не свалился и насколько мог крепко сжал его в объятьях.

Первые секунды всё будто было как обычно. Потом Мирослав медленно отступил на шаг и заглянул Егору в глаза. Внутри зашевелилось что-то противно склизкое.

— Что с тобой? — боясь узнать ответ, выдохнул Мирослав.

Егор показал подсвечник. Испуганно, с какой-то болью Мирослав глядел на трепыхающееся пламя. Оно выглядело совсем не так, как прежде. Неужели? Нет, нет. Нет!

— Это не моя свеча, — всё же подтвердил Егор.

Вот и всё. Финита ля комедия.

При свете двух свечей Мирослав мог отчётливо разглядеть лицо Егора. Каждая черта стала вдруг намного значимей. Он помотал головой, будто это могло обернуть время вспять.

— «Смерть» предложила мне… смерть. Я вижу по твоему лицу, что ты о ней знаешь. Я спросил, есть ли выход отсюда…

Егор замолк, следующие слова решали слишком много.

— Это она. Только «Смерть».

Мирослав вдруг почувствовал, что знал это с самого начала. Это знание лежало где-то в глубине. И Егор тоже понимал. Все здесь будто были одним существом, медленно, медленно погибающим.

Смерть даст ответ на все вопросы.

Смерть это _свобода_.


End file.
